


The Multi-verse Theory

by cryysis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Human Kouga, Lingerie, Mini-Wolf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plants, Reporters, Snippets, The Jungle Book (1967) - Freeform, UFC, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: Small moments of various modern entertainment or original ideas, but with a KogKag twist.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Borderlands 3 - Krieg's Fustercluck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I decided to make a little thing for all my small writings to go to. Scene's in my head that are begging to be written but I don't want to write a full story too. There's no plans for these, so it'll be updated as stuff starts yelling at me. Chapter titles will be the source of the scene's inspiration~.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I knew it was bad, but I didn’t think he’d twisted things up like this. I don’t understand how he sees those two that way. Ginta and Hakkaku are pack, always have been. He knows that, I know that.”

The salivating beast snarled next to him.  _ Cry alone, meatless billy! _

Kouga sighed, jumping over the debris in his path. “After everything that happened, I guess it’s easier for him to think they’re enemies instead of remembering them as pack.”

The beast’s snarl quieted, something wistful and longing filling his growls.  _ Sapphire starlight. _

Kouga paused. A ghostly apparition ran ahead of them, a laughing girl with raven hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Sighing, he spoke more to the beast beside him than to the group following behind. “Yeah, that’s true. You did always make one exception… just for her.”


	2. The Legend of Tarzan (2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the brief flashback that inspired this piece, here's a link to a "Behind the Scenes" clip. Feel free to watch the whole thing, but the specific timing would be from 2:46 - 2:56.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

_ He’d caged her beneath him, saving her life even as the pack alpha shredded his furless back. Her eyes were wide and unguarded, letting him see everything; her fear, her worry, her lack of understanding. _

_ He didn’t know why it tore at him the way it did. _

_ His life’s blood fell in rivulets over his sides, staining her strange coverings. His entire body shook with pain, but the alpha stepped back. It was finished. His world went dark. _

_ At least she was safe. _

  
  


_ *~*~* _

  
  


Golden light pierced the flesh covering his eyes. His lip lifted in a weak snarl; he turned from it, seeking blackness.

His senses came back to him slowly. Whispers of a breeze cooled heated skin, raising the fur on his arms. His chest was bound, wrapped in thin vines, restricting his breath. But he was laying belly down on something soft; it felt like a flower’s petal, cushioned him like springs of moss. And the scent–

_ Her. _

He heard her then, heard her paws moving on wood. She was close. But where?

He inhaled deeply, trying to find her. He could smell her everywhere, even on the softness beneath him. She’d brought him to her den.

Stiffly moving his leg, the long toes of his paws curled around something. His brow twitched; he drug his paw to his nose, sniffing what lay in his grasp.

It was the covering she’d had over her fur.

_ Her back was to him, the pups she’d come with having scattered to the winds. They were playing something, but she was all he focused on. _

_ Her coverings changed by the day, and now there was something over the long fur on her head, hiding it from him. He didn’t like it. _

_ So while she was calling in her strange sounds, he snuck up behind her and stole it off her head. _

“You’re awake!”

His chest rumbled, both displeased at having the memory interrupted, and yet happy to hear her strange sounds. But it wasn’t enough; he wanted to see her.

The thin flesh over his eyes let him open them to small slits. There she was, haloed by the day’s light, shining over her skin. She was more beautiful now then she’d been when he first laid eyes on her.

_ He could see the strangers through the tree line, though they did not see him. The alpha would be displeased to know he’d been here, but he’d wanted to know more about them. _

_ Whatever they were, they had led a hunting party on a group of wildcats in the east. The shadow had followed them back, and injured many before they were killed. _

_ Most of the herd was male, with lone elder females or younglings running amok around their wounded. The elder females screamed in deep and low pitches, and the small ones moved as it seemed they were bid. _

_ There was movement at the edge of his vision. More males had returned, carrying another who was severely injured. It was likely he wouldn’t survive. That was when he saw her. _

_ Dressed in similar coverings as the rest of her herd, she pushed her way past the males and fell next to the one they’d brought in. Her hands moved, assessing. She stripped him of his coverings, taking in the bloody mess of his chest. _

_ He’d sat there for hours, just watching her work. _

“Try not to move too much, I don’t want your stitches to open.” She kneeled next to him, her lips pulled into a smile that showed no teeth. Surprising. “I know you probably don’t understand, but I’m glad you’re alright.” She stretched her paw towards him, her own long toes cupping his jaw. “It was touch and go there for a while, but I had a feeling you’d pull through. You seem stubborn that way.”

Her sounds were low and smooth, easy on his sensitive ears. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, tilting to nuzzle her paw. She was soft too, like the flowers he saw growing by the streams.

“You’re pretty affectionate, aren’t you?” He could feel her pulling away, the warmth of her skin leaving his. He couldn’t stop his whine of distress, and didn’t bother to try.

“Shh… It’s all right. I’m only going to get you something to drink.” Her paw left his jaw, instead brushing through the fur on his head, hooking it behind his ear. He pushed into her touch, unwilling to lose it.

“You poor thing… I wish I knew what to call you. I want to know your name.” She seemed to understand his pleas, her short claws moving gently through his fur. Tired and pleased, he settled back down.

He’d have to learn how to speak to her. Let her know that he was grateful for looking after him. And even if she didn’t want to be his mate, he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr at cryysiswritesthings!


	3. Fashion and Couture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the described dresses is in fact real, all found on the tumblr blog fashion-runways. She's really nice and does her own edits. Take a scroll through her stuff and see if you can find the dresses I'm talking about!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Kouga stopped. And stared.

“What in the  _ seven hells _ are you wearing?”

His girlfriend pouted at him. “What’s wrong with it?”

Kagome liked shopping after fashion week. And what did he care, it was her money, she could do what she wanted with it. Hell, a lot of the times he liked what she brought home.  _ Really _ liked it. Other times…

“You look like a pink fuzzball, that’s what’s wrong with it.”

“Kouga!”

“Are you gonna stop, drop, and roll to sweep the floors now?”

“It is  _ not _ that bad!”

“Babe, it really, really is.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, and he watched them go missing somewhere in all the fuzz. Honestly, what was she thinking? “You  _ liked _ the last outfit I got.”

_ Oh yes he had. _ It was a good thing they’d been home too, he’d tackled her to their bed after she’d finished putting it on. “You’re damn right I did. The last dress was black and slinky, and you were wearing those heels that make your legs look a mile long. This is…” he had already put his foot in his mouth once, maybe better not test his luck. “Not that.”

Sighing, Kagome dropped her arms and turned back to the mirror. “You don’t think it’s cute? I thought you would.”

Damn. That meant she’d picked it out with him in mind, though he had no idea why. “… do you want the good boyfriend answer, or the honest one?”

She winced, and so did he. But there was a reason he’d asked.

He opened his mouth before she could answer. “What else did you get?”

She carelessly waved a hand at the other two garment bags on the bed. Feeling even more like an ass, he shifted closer and unzipped them, inspecting each one.

He was quiet for a minute. “I’m… confused.”

Frowning, she looked at him through the mirror. “What do you mean?”

He lifted the first dress from its bag; knee length and dark pink, the ruffles and shaping of the outer layer of fabric made it look like it was covered in flowers and butterflies. It was almost perfect for her. “You don’t like this one?”

“Of course I like it, otherwise I wouldn’t have bought it.”

He was  _ really _ confused. “So. Why.” He looked at the dress in his hand, and then the one she was wearing. “This one suits you.”

“You  _ like _ it?”

“Of course I like it, it suits you.” Honestly, he didn’t know where her head was at. “The bow in the backs looks a little bigger than it needs to be, but you’ll look nice in this.”

His girlfriend flushed prettily, her cheeks the same shade as the fuzz she was wearing. “Thank you.”

Nodding decisively, he replaced the dress in its bag. The second one he pulled out and actually walked over to her with, putting her head between the hanger and its neckline so he could see it on her. “Kagome.”

She tried not to fidget under his gaze. “I know, it makes me look like a little girl playing dress up.”

He scoffed. “No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does, the saleswoman said so.”

“And since when did some pushy sales-bitch’s opinion matter?” He let the hanger sit on her back and encircled her waist with his arms, the hook kept from digging into her back by the fuzzy monstrosity. “Baby, all I have to do is look at your face to know how much you like it. So what gives?”

“Well… the saleswoman said this one,” she pulled on the edge of the fuzz, “was what was all the rage right now, that all the designers girlfriends or their models were blazing the streets with it. And that this one was… cutesy. Not appealing. She didn’t understand how it hit the runway.”

Tapping his fingers thoughtfully, Kouga leaned back and started searching for the zipper. “How do you get out of this thing?”

Surprised, she lifted her arm. “The closure’s are over there. They snap shut.”

Perfect. That would make taking it the damn thing off even easier. He flicked the metal snaps open quickly, letting it fall to the floor amidst her fluttering protests. He went for the straps on the hanger next, pulling them off and tossing the cloth covered wood aside.

He held it in front of her, an unspoken command for her to unzip it and step inside. Pouting, she did as he asked, waiting for him to kneel behind her so she could use him for balance. When she was ready, he stood, bringing the straps with him. She slipped her arms through them, so he let her adjust while he zipped that back. The gossamer pieces of fabric looked nice sitting on her shoulders, reminding him again of flower petals and butterflies.

“You look beautiful, baby.”

“Really?” She turned to face him, her fingers curling in his shirt right above his heart. “You’re not just saying that?”

“No, I’m not just saying it.” She’d kill him if he made her step on the fuzzy thing, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her above and away from it. “The other dress suits you, but this one…” he smiled, fingering a scrap of tulle. “This one looks like it was made for you.”

“Sweet talker,” she playfully accused, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss.

Humming against her lips, he scooped her up; her laugh of surprise made him grin, exposing a canine. “Let me prove it.”

She squinted suspiciously. “And how are you going to do that?”

Her challenge warmed his blood; he tossed the garments bags aside and laid her back on the bed. Clawed fingers pulled up the skirt of her dress, mindful of not catching the fabric.

“Be a good girl, and I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr at cryysiswritesthings!


	4. Plant A Seed, Grow A... Wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely friend PointyObjects. Hopefully this cheers you up a little!
> 
> Inspired by a silly article I read, featuring a picture of a fox sleeping in a planting jar on someone's patio.

_ Lupus minima forma flore... wolf flower huh? _ Tilting her head to the side, Kagome studied the package. Back home, she and her mother had enjoyed spending time together in the garden. She missed her family, and there was barely any room in her apartment for her, let alone a decent sized house plant. But the instructions said it wouldn't get much bigger than six inches or so, which made it the perfect size for a small pot.

Biting her lip, she glanced around the aisle she was in. This seemed to be the last package in the store, and the seeds were relatively cheap. Maybe she would take it home and give it a try.

Feeling a little lighter, she added the seeds to her basket and made sure to pick up the few things she'd need for it before finishing her grocery shopping. She couldn't wait to get home and plant them!

~ 

Staring nervously between the flower growing her pot and the image currently up on her phone, Kagome tried not to be worried. She'd never had any issues growing things before. What had she done wrong? Had the package been mislabeled?

The image on her phone was of a tall plant with white and purple blooms. Called the 'lupine' flower, they were apparently poisonous and could affect anyone with a peanut allergy.

The flower in front her was... not that. It had only grown about seven inches and had never needed repotting. But instead of purple and white petals, these colors more resembled the deep browns of the bat orchid or the black pansy. But neither of those resembled the foliage of the plant in front of her.

_ So what the hell was she growing? _

~

Several hours later, after she had gone to bed, the pale rays of a full moon shone through her window, catching on the flowers dark petals. Slowly, it began to unfurl into a large bloom, easily twice the size of a normal palm. And at its center...

A small nose twitched in the air, bright blue eyes looking around the strange place it had found itself in. Sharp, fluffy ears heard the rustling of sheets, and a long brown tail swayed happily at hearing it.

The small form struggled to stand on its two legs, arms swinging out to help it find its balance. With a careful leap, it jumped down from the flower and onto the counter. Crawling down to the floor took a little longer, but it managed it. When it safely landed, the small form ran towards the sounds source and crawled up the sheets with its claws.

The human was a girl! And pretty too. Pleased, the small humanoid maneuvered his way onto her pillow and settled in next to her. He'd say hello tomorrow when she woke up.

He couldn't wait to meet her!


	5. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I am supposed to be ASLEEP. What the hell is wrong with me?
> 
> _Why that looks so unique, inspired!_

_“In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song…”_

_“La, la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la, la la la, whee!”_

The screams and cheers of Halloween’s scariest creatures howled through the courtyard, scarier than anything had a right to be. But this was Halloween Town, and that was just the way things ran around here.

The group of witches cackled in glee, but one was slightly distracted. The Skeleton King had indeed outdone himself this year, but this witch’s favorite part of every celebration was the pack of howling werewolves.

The group of them tumbled and laughed together, ignoring the crowd of fans surrounding the Pumpkin King. But it was the Mayor’s call of prizes that drew everyone’s attention, allowing the King to escape.

Three of the four witches turned on their brooms, speeding to the stage. The fourth witch, Kagome, with her long black hair and pretty eyes stayed behind, lingering near the wall. The wolves weren’t far behind her coven, scrambling on two or four legs to push the crowd out of their way.

The single witch noticed that two of the werewolves had stayed behind, the large black male and a slim red female. The she-wolf clung to her companion, grumbling and growling to him in a language only their kind could understand.

Sighing, Kagome drooped a little seeing the two together, but didn’t let it erase all of her smile. Tonight had been a great success after all. And it wasn’t as if the black wolf, Kouga, knew how she felt about him. Plus, there had been rumors about Kouga and Ayame for years now, so… it wasn’t like she had any reason to be upset. It was just a crush, after all.

The crowd cheered over an award, almost loud enough to drown out the snarl she heard next to her. Startled, Kagome checked on the canine pair, more than surprised to see them baring their fangs at each other. No one else was paying attention, but even from here she could feel the tension between them. Had something happened?

The she-wolf’s green eyes suddenly caught hers, and the venom in them made Kagome shift back on her broom. Kouga turned to see what had caught her attention, and finally registered Kagome’s presence. He snarled viciously at Ayame, whose ears dropped to her head. She hissed, baring her fangs again, and shot one last murderous look at Kagome before joining the pack in the crowd.

_What was that about?_

Biting her lip, Kagome looked between the angry werewolf and the crowd. Considering Ayame’s reaction to her, asking Kouga what happened probably wouldn’t be a good idea. But they were supposed to be celebrating, and the wolves had done so well this year… it seemed a shame for him to be upset when she might be able to make him feel better.

The excuse seemed thin, but she tried not to look too closely at it. Slowly, so she didn’t startle him, Kagome’s broom hovered closer to her werewolf friend. His head cocked to the side, and even though he gave her a fang filled grin, it was easy to see he was still upset.

Clearing her throat, she caught his attention. “Kouga? Are you… is everything okay?”

There was a rumble in his chest, enhancing his natural growl when he spoke. “Yeah, it’s fine. Sorry she glared at you,” he turned to look at her more fully, thin lips pulled into a frown. “She shouldn’t have done that.”

Concerned, Kagome tried to find the she-wolf in the crowd. “Did I do something to upset her? I can apologize–”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he snarled, bright eyes stern in the moonlight. “She’s being a brat about not getting her way, that’s all. And instead of getting the hint, she was taking it out on you.”

“Hm…” She wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t want to argue with him. And since he hadn’t shooed her off yet, she lowered her broom, putting herself closer to his height. “Can I ask what she wanted? And what it had to do with me?”

In all her life, not once had Kagome seen a werewolf blush. It was almost impossible to see through all the fur. But Kouga’s cheeks were bright, and now he wouldn’t look at her. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not important.”

The witch scoffed. “Maybe you didn’t see the look on her face, but if I could actually die, I’d be six feet under already.”

The werewolf winced even as he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she said lightly, “just tell me why I’ll have to make sure my brews aren’t suddenly full of wolfsbane.”

Kouga snickered at her choice of words, the smile lingering on his face. Bright eyes took a moment to consider her, and he finally shook his head. “You’ll laugh.”

“No I won’t.” Well, she might laugh. But she wasn’t going to tell him that. “I promise not to laugh.”

His grin was all fang. “Doesn’t mean you won’t cackle.”

“Weeell… That’s why I said ‘laugh’ and not ‘cackle,’” she said innocently.

The werewolf barked a laugh of his own. “It’s the same thing!”

“Not in the least!”

He quirked his brow. “How are they different?”

“Because,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “They are. A laugh is a laugh for laughter’s sake. A cackle is what a witch does when she wants to scare people.”

“I dunno…” he said teasingly. “It sounds pretty suspicious to me.”

“And you’re avoiding answering me.” He grinned at her call-out and straightened to his full height. Kagome frowned. “So? Are you going to tell me?”

Sighing, Kouga scratched at the back of his neck with deadly claws. “It’s not a big deal really. She said she wanted me to go running with her in the moonlight and I said no.”

Kagome’s heart squeezed tightly in her chest. Witches only flew beneath the moon with a warlock if they were courting. Did the wolves do something similar? “Why did you tell her no?”

He shrugged half heartedly. “Cause I’m waiting. She asks me every full moon, but… there’s someone else I want to be chasing.”

Biting her lip, Kagome failed to notice her broom had lowered her, bringing her eye level with him. “And what does that mean? Someone you want to be chasing?”

Moonlit orbs met and held. “It means there’s someone else I want. Someone I want to chase, catch, and keep.”

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. “Someone to keep?”

Kouga grinned. “Are you always going to do that? Ask me a question about the last thing I said instead of giving me an answer?”

“Maybe.” Kagome leaned forward on her broom, the angle exposing the long line of her neck. The wolf’s low growl made her smile. “So what does this someone have to do with Ayame glaring at me?”

His gaze didn’t leave her neck. “Take a wild guess.”

Kagome hummed thoughtfully, hovering closer. “You know… witches only fly with a warlock when they’re courting.”

“And a werewolf only chases the one he wants to mate.” Kouga’s smirk made his fangs gleam. “Maybe we can compromise. Find somewhere in the middle to meet.”

“Maybe.” She knew she was blushing, and probably smiling like a loon, but she didn’t care. “How fast can a werewolf run? Think you can keep up?”

He stepped closer, brushing his fur covered cheek with hers. “Why don’t you fly to the cemetery,” his low growl sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, “and we’ll find out?”

Feeling decidedly impish, Kagome nipped his jaw and hovered above him. “Last one there has to take the axe out of Behemoth’s head!”

He jumped to reach for her, but she flew out of his fly out of his reach. “You better get flying then!”

Laughing, Kagome sped off towards the full moon, the sound of Kouga chasing her on four legs following behind her.


	6. The UFC

His coaches were yelling in the background, but he couldn’t hear them over the crowd’s roar and the blood rushing in his ears. The half-breed was breathing hard, spitting blood to the floor. He was a flagging; a few more hits and he’d be down for the count. Bastard put up a better fight than he’d expected, but it hadn’t been enough. Not even close.

Something caught his opponent’s attention. Gold eyes flicked to the side once, twice, before lighting up with recognition. Split lips lifted in a smirk, a single fang glinting in the overhead lights. His stance shifted, newfound resolve strengthening overworked muscles.

Kouga knew that look. When it was genuine, he’d watched winning contenders get slaughtered by their opponents. But you always knew when it was faked. The loser would put on a show, try to get in a few jabs, and then lose their false confidence at the knockout. But for a guy like this…

The scent hit him then. Subtle and hard to make out through pounds of sweat-soaked bodies. Vanilla and sandalwood.

Damn it all. She’d shown up.

Kouga wiped at the sweat dripping down his head, using the motion to hide his grimace of annoyance. Somehow, her presence had a way of screwing him over every time. Just like now. A moment ago, he’d had this fight in the bag.

Looked like he was wrong.

* * *

Kouga sat alone, head hanging in gloved hands while the crowd cheered outside. He’d been so close. So damn  _ fucking _ close. It was almost laughable.

Three combos and an uppercut. That’s all it had taken. Total knockout. And it was  _ all her fucking fault _ .

Metal hinges creaked, telling him someone had come to witness his defeat. Likely one of the coaches coming to give him another ‘pep talk--’ 

He caught the scent of dog. He bared his teeth, the expression hidden in his gloves.

Dog, sandalwood, and vanilla.

Her heels clacked against the concrete floor, but Kouga didn’t lift his head. It was the scrape of a metal chair against the concrete that finally made him look at her, glacial eyes brimming with a mixture of amusement and rage.

Raven black hair fell against her back in waves, storm grey eyes lined with kohl. Her shirt was navy satin; her black skirt stopped above her knees, showing off creamy skin and smooth legs. In her manicured hands was a small tape recorder, its red light shining power. Glitter pink lips lifted in a smile.

Kagome Higurashi. Reporter for the  _ Sports Radar _ .

He’d been a goner the second he laid eyes on her.

“Kouga, the self-proclaimed Wolf of the ring. Three-time tournament champion, tonight’s victory will send him on a one-way trip to the national semi-finals. Or at least,” Kagome’s smile shifted, becoming an amused grin. He had to fight not to return it. “It was supposed to.”

“Nice to see you too, Higurashi,” Kouga growled crossly, finally letting his hands drop..

“Tell us Kouga, after that… sudden, epic defeat, how are you feeling? It has to be tough, knowing you were so close, and then seconds later having it all ripped away from you.”

His gaze flicked between her face and the glowing light on the recorder. His coaches hated it when he fucked up interviews. Too bad he didn’t really care.

He straightened on the bench with a tired sigh. “You here supporting my opponents now? Thought I was your favorite.” 

Pleased, she mimicked the motion. “I don’t come to offer my personal support. I just do interviews with contenders.” Her grin sharpened. “And write glowing reviews of the winners.”

_ ‘Glowing reviews.’ _ Yeah, all that white hair had nearly blinded him at the start of the match. “And when this is over, how long is it going to take you to ask his opinion about my answers?”

She tapped her chin, thoughtful. “I suppose that depends. Sports fans always like hearing about their favorites losing to the underdog.” He wondered if she’d be able to hear her smile when she listened to the recording later. “Even if it is just to scream about the match being rigged.”

“If you’re there it may as well be,” he groused. He glowered at the recorder. “Turn that fucking thing off, unless you want those sports fans to hear something they shouldn’t.”

She laughed and rose. “Why Kouga,” with practiced ease, she flicked the switch and pocketed the recorder. Finally. “Whatever could you mean?”

Kouga growled and tugged her into his lap. “Woman…”

Kagome smiled and brushed the tip of her nose against his. “Problem, champ?”

“Ex-champ,” he said sourly, then nipped her chin sharply. “So thanks for that.”

She snickered, unashamed, and ran slim fingers through his sweat-soaked bangs. “I’d say I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t really be true.”

“Mh-hm.” He let his eyes close and savored the feeling of her nails dragging over his scalp. “How much longer are you here for?“

She shrugged, tugging at the tie in his hair until it came free. The hand not in his hair cupped the back of his neck and scratched at the soft skin. “Could be a while. Managers want me to cozy up with the new champ.”

Kouga’s lips lifted in a snarl, his peace momentarily shattered. Clawed fingers pulled her satin shirt from beneath her skirt, his large hand a brand of heat against her side. “Yeah, I know. I hate it.”

He didn’t see Kagome’s smile, but the kiss she pressed to his lips was meant to soothe. His chest rumbled; he didn’t appreciate the placation, but let her do it anyway. He liked her feisty, but she tasted that much sweeter when he played at understanding.

She brushed her cheek over his jaw, her breath warm against his ear. “You know no matter what they ask me to do,” she whispered, “you’re the one I come home to. That’s not going to change.”

He bit his tongue to cut off his immediate response. Instead, he wrapped his free hand in her hair and directed her face to his. He returned her earlier gesture, a soft brush of the tip of his nose against hers. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.“

Satisfied, Kagome hummed and dripped kisses over his lips and jaw. “I wouldn’t ask you too. There is one good thing about this though.” She paused. “Well, two things, if you want to think about it.”

Kouga’s snort was all the answer he needed. Rather than keep talking, he pressed kisses over her neck and nipped gently at the delicate skin. Her soft gasp encouraged him, but it didn’t erase the burn of his jealousy. The dark bruises he sucked on her neck helped.

“Kouga…”

He released her, but only to hike the edge of her skirt up to her thighs. “Problem, Kagome?”

Her whimper answered him. His smile was wicked; he kept his mouth busy at her neck to hear more of those sounds, the scent of her arousal hovering in his nose. When her skirt was high enough, she straddled his lap of her own volition. His hands covered the tops of her thighs and pulled her closer. There was just enough space between them for her to undo the first buttons of her blouse and reveal fine black lace, peppered with shining crystals, over the white silk of her bra.

Kouga growled low, and in his anger he drug his fangs over her throat. “This had better not be for him.  _ Tell me _ that isn’t for him.”

Kagome gasped in surprise and shook her head. “It’s not,” she tugged his face from her neck with his hair. Blue eyes locked, firm with intent. “I didn’t wear this for him. It’s a present. I got it for you.”

His anger subsided, soothed by the admission. Kouga slid his fingers higher under her skirt. “Matching set?”

She bit her lip and nodded, sliding the fabric up to her waist. The sides were black ribbon, neat bows keeping the fabric in place. There was a column of black lace over the center of white silk, and more black ribbon sitting atop it, a double-cross lacing that stretched from one end of the lace to the other. 

But the  _ pièce de résistance _ of her lingerie took shape in the large tear-drop crystal at its center, a beacon to draw the eye and keep it there.

Kouga’s smirk was all predator, his rumble of pleasure vibrating in her chest. The sound set off sparks of heat everywhere in her body. One place in particular.

The scent of her arousal filled his nose, and he swelled with pride. He nibbled her ears' outer shell, making the woman in his arms shiver. “You want me.”

“Yes,” she said quietly, and bit her lip when he pulled at the ties. “Kouga, wait…”

“Why?” His jealousy flared again; he rocked his hips upwards and his erection against her slowly dripping core. “Your new  _ friend _ waiting for you?”

“Yes,” she snapped back, growing tired of the game, “he is.” That had always been a part of the deal, no matter how much he disliked it. He wasn’t allowed to interfere with her work. But she didn’t want to fight, so she tried to soften her tone.

“I have to finish my interview,” she tilted her head back and rose to her knees, putting herself above him. “And we both know how you get. Once we get started, you can’t stop.”

Kouga narrowed his eyes. “I don’t ever hear you complaining.”

“I’m not complaining,” she laughed, kissing the bridge of his nose. “I would just rather not start a sex marathon in the locker room when I have to be somewhere.”

The wolf snorted. “I don’t see the problem.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “The problem, champ,” she teased, finding her feet so she could stand, “is that you don’t like being interrupted. And I don’t want to have to worry about my responsibilities when you’re pounding into me.”

She laughed at his scowl, but the wolf didn’t mind. Not really. Instead, he watched her set her clothes to rights. “You said he’s not seeing those?” She hummed an affirmative while she fumbled with a button. Kouga stood and took over for her. “Then we compromise.”

His reporter raised a brow. “I’m listening.”

He backed her into a wall, trapping her with his body. “I let you finish your interview with… minimal complaints,” he ignored her snicker. “But I only got to see part of this new set.”

“Mm, that’s true.” She tilted her head to the side to give him access to her throat. He accepted the offer and set his teeth against his previous marks. “And I did spend so long picking it out.”

“Exactly. It should be properly appreciated.” It was hard to resist the urge to pick up her and wrap her legs around his waist, but he managed it. “So you go finish your interview, and I let the assholes yell at me for a bit. But when I get home…” he drew a claw down her side. “I want you laid out in my bed. With just my present.”

Just the idea made her quiver; heat pooled low in her belly. “I think I can manage something.”

His smile showed glinting fangs.

“I thought you’d say that.”


	7. The Jungle Book (Animated Disney Movie, 1967)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely minimal editing, and written/posted with my phone at almost seven in the morning. Probably not the smartest thing! XD
> 
> If you see any glaring mistakes let me know. Otherwise, enjoy everyone!

"I've never seen one before. I want a better look."

"Kouga! Wait!"

_"I must go to fetch the water, til the day that I am grown, I must go to fetch the water, til the day that I am grown..."_

Kouga miss-stepped, and it looked up in surprise.

"Come back, Kouga! Come back!"

Clear blue eyes met bark brown, and it... it _smiled_.

He couldn't help it, his lips twitched and spread into one as well.

"Kouga!"

He looked back at his friends, at Ginta and Hakkaku's pleading faces, and Toga's nod of approval.

"Go on, Kouga."

_"Then I will have a handsome husband, and a daughter of my own..."_

Kouga looked back, seeing it, seeing _her,_ rise from the rivers edge.

_"And I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in the home... then I'll send her to fetch the water, and I'll be cooking in the home..."_

The brush rustled noisly at his feet, and she turned to meet his gaze. She smiled again, mouth closed, sweet and beckoning.

Nerves stopped him, held his feet to the ground. She was leaving for the village, where he swore he'd never go.

She seemed to sense his hesitation; her smile dimmed. She slumped, but picked up her water and started for her home, continuing to hum.

He'd lose sight of her if he didn't try to keep up. His friends were calling for him, but he wasn't ready to see her go.

Kouga jumped from one side of the river to the other and hid in the plants she'd been next to. He would never have a wolf's nose, but even he could smell the floral remnants of her scent.

A dull 'clunk' made him jump, and her water spilled into the earth. The curved wood she has used to carry it must have slipped.

Hakkaku and Ginta turned accusing eyes on Toga. "She did that on purpose!"

Toga just laughed.

Kouga sprung into action, catching it before it fell and was lost to the river. He looked nervously between it and her, but all she did was watch.

Biting his lip, and missing her smile, he copied the motion he watched her do earlier. The wood was heavier than it looked now, but he was strong enough to lift it. He looked to her for approval, and was glad to see her smile return.

"Kouga!"

She held her hand out to him, beckoning him forward. Still nervous, he did so, until he came to a stop at her side.

She held her hands out to take it back, but he hugged it protectively to his chest. She might drop it again and get hurt. He could carry it.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other, but they both seemed to understand. She nodded and headed for the gate. Slowly, unsure of his welcome beyond the girl in front of him, he followed.

" _Kouga!!!_ "

She stood in the village now, waiting for him when he hovered at the gate. Her smile was still in place, and she reached out her hand.

Kouga looked back one more time at his friends, and gave them a care free shrug with a grin to match it. They could live without him for a while.

He had a girl to chase after.


	8. Healthy Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of picks up in the middle of a conversation we were having in Discord on a topic that bothered everyone. It's rushed, but there's another scenario I wanna work on coming up next.

Kouga look between the two women, seriously wondering if they were pulling his leg. “You’re fucking with me.”

“I _wish._ ” Sango cackled into her drink, taking another pull from her beer. Poor Kagome fiddled with the paper label on her bottle, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Kags, did he really…?”

“Let’s just say,” the embarrassed girl interrupted quickly, “that it didn’t last very long past it.”

Sango’s smirk was triumphant. “Because I put his ass in the hospital for it.”

_“Good._ Fucker deserved it.”

Kagome tipped her bottle in Sango’s direction, acknowledging her actions.

Waving her now empty glass, Sango stood from the table. “Be right back, I’m getting another. Next rounds on me?”

Kagome’s smile was small, but sincere. “Thanks babe.” Sango merely waved her off, before disappearing into the crowd. The new couple were finally left alone.

More than a little concerned, Kouga chose his next words carefully. “I know you’d probably rather not talk about it, but Kagome… you _do_ know that what he did was wrong, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” She tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Sango may have had to beat it into my head for me to get it, but I do now. I thought… the way he explained it, I just–”

“You don’t have to explain,” he said quickly, covering one of her hands with his. “I know… well,” he cleared his throat, “I know how it can be.”

Kagome frowned, her hand turning under his to press their palms together. “Kouga?”

“A few years ago,” he started, rubbing his thumb over her wrist. “This girl I was dating at the time. She wasn’t… she didn’t _physically_ do anything to me, but she used to do other stuff. Constantly ask me where I was or who I was with, blow my phone up when I didn’t answer her right away, go _through_ my phone without my permission…” he shrugged. “Stuff like that. I didn’t really see anything wrong with it until my sister saw what was happening. She flipped out. ”

It’s… it’s still hard for me to see what she did as wrong, sometimes. Even now. I know guys who’ve had girlfriends do that all the time, and are always surprised when they end up with one who doesn’t. It still seems normal to me.”

“That is _not_ normal, holy shit.” Her grip on his wrist tightened. “People actually _do_ that?”

“Apparently.”

“I would be _livid_ if a guy did that to me. What sane person thinks its okay to do that to someone?” Realizing how that might have sounded, Kagome released him, trying to correct herself. “Not that–I didn’t mean–”

“I get it,” he laughed, biting his lip and again taking her hand. She seemed surprised, and his smile turned sheepish. “Sorry. I just… We’re still getting to know each other, and I get that, I do… I just really like holding your hand.” His fingers twitched as if to release her. “But if you’re not comfortable with it–”

“No, it’s… it’s okay.” She could see Sango heading back through the crowd, but Kouga was her primary focus. She squeezed his hand, her smile bright in the dim light of the club. “I like holding your hand too.”


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will eventually be a part two to this, if only because it was meant to be much longer than it is. XD

_ Kouga, Kouga! Dad’s home! _

_ Yeah yeah. _ The leonberger only yawned, not bothering to head for the door. Ayame would give him plenty of attention, and their owner would get around to him eventually. Same as always.

The locks clacked in their mechanisms, the jingling of keys heard through the wooden door. Ayame was barking up a storm, so much that when their owner stepped inside he had to shush her.

“Christ dog, you’re gonna get me in trouble,” their owner laughed, setting something on the table. He gave her the attention she was desperate for, scratching behind her ears and rough-housing with her.

This was all normal for them. But the pitiful  _ mew _ that came from the thing their owner had set down was definitely not.

Kouga’s ears twitched the first time, not sure what the sound was or where it had come from. But it was the second  _ mew  _ that made him lift his head, ears perking up in attention. Standing on four paws, he made his way from the kitchen to the living room, following the sound and its new smell.

Kouga’s approach surprised Inuyasha, enough that he lessened the attention he was giving Ayame. “Well well, look who decided to say hello.”

Ayame’s bark of demand made the fear scent grow. Frustrated, Kouga turned on the red-headed bitch with a growl.  _ Would you knock it off? I want to see what he brought home! _

_ But now he’s not paying attention to me! _ She whined.  _ It’s probably something stupid anyway. Who cares about it when we’re right here? _

_ I do. _ Ignoring her, Kouga lifted himself up on hind legs, letting the table hold his weight. A blanket covered the box, hiding its contents. Kouga’s rumble of displeasure made his owner laugh and stand.

“So it’s not me you’re interested in, I see how it is.” Unbothered, Inuyasha turned the carrier and pulled off the blanket, revealing the quivering kitten inside. Another terrified  _ mew _ made him coo, expression softening. “It’s alright, sweet heart,” he said softly, opening the cage and reaching inside for her. “You’re okay.”

Impatient, Kouga crowded close, trying to see. Ayame pouted in the background, unhappy without her father’s attention.  _ This is so dumb. Why won’t Dad play with me? _

_ Hush, would you?  _ Kouga scolded. _ You’re scaring it.  _ Tail wagging, he sniffed at his owner’s hands, which were just big enough to cover his prize.  _ Show me, show me! _

“Easy, big guy,” Inuyasha said soothingly, thumb gently rubbing over the downy fur of the kitten’s ear. “You don’t wanna scare her.” He took a seat more comfortably on the floor, cradling it to his chest. “She’s really small, so you gotta be careful, okay?”

_ I will be, _ Kouga said quietly, nosing closer.  _ But what is it? _

_ SWIPE! _

_ Hey! _

Jerking back, Kouga shook his head vigorously, pawing at his injured nose while his owner laughed.

“Told ya, dummy,” he said smugly, scratching at the top of the kitten’s head.

A loud growl was Ayame’s only warning before she lunged. Inuyasha just managed to pull the kitten out of the way before she became a chew toy.

“ _ Ayame! _ ” Both males scolded, the now thoroughly terrified kitten crawling up Inuyasha’s arm and hiding in his hair.

The red head growled warningly.  _ It attacked you! _

_ Because she’s tiny, you idiot, look at her!  _ Inuyasha had been able to pull her back around, hugging her tightly.  _ She’s already scared, you’re just making it worse! _

When Ayame continued to growl, Kouga stepped in front of his owner protectively, lips pulled back to bare his fangs.  _ Enough, Ayame! _

Startled, and more than a little hurt, Ayame’s tail fell between her legs, ears flattening.  _ But Kouga…  _

_ She swiped at me, she didn’t go for my throat.  _ Huffing, he stepped back, laying his head in his owner’s lap. Both he and the kitten seemed to have calmed, so Kouga didn’t object when his owner scratched at his ears.  _ Stop being so antsy. _

He ignored Ayame’s whine of apology, focusing instead on the ball of fur. Much less wary of Kouga’s reaction to their new resident, Inuyasha held the kitten in his lap and let Ayame make her apologies.

A tiny head poked out, smaller than his paws, two pointed ears twitching nervously. Bright blue eyes scanned the room, then landed on the enormous head of the hound in front of her.

With another  _ mew _ of fright, she dug into Inuyasha’s lap, trying to hide. Snorting in amusement, Kouga leaned forward and caught her scruff with his teeth. Upset mewing filled the apartment, Inuyasha watching curiously. Kouga set his captive between his paws, nudging her back when she tried to climb out, and started licking the top of her head.

This seemed to stun her; she sat meekly during the impromptu bath. Inuyasha laughed.

“Well, at least you two seem to be getting along. For now, anyway.” Humming, he scratched mindlessly at Ayame’s head. “Any luck, everyone will get along soon.” Glancing at the carrier, he wrinkled his nose. “‘Flower?’ What kind of name is that for a cat? This isn’t  _ Bambi. _ ”

He reached between Kouga’s paws to pick her up, muttering a quiet ‘ _ hush _ ’ when the large dog grumbled in complaint. “You’ll live, ya big grump.”

Pleased at her new position, she flexed her claws, pawing at his nose. Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled the side of her face.

“I know what I’m gonna call you,” he said thoughtfully, kissing the spot behind her ear and scratching Kouga’s neck when he crowded in. Ayame’s head lay snugly in his lap, and after such an absolutely shitty day, Inuyasha was finally able to relax.

“Welcome to the family, Kagome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at cryysiswritesthings!


End file.
